Eden
by neveah1
Summary: Dean and Sam are given a chance of a life that might have beens. Then are given the choice of that life or back to the life they had before.
1. Chapter 1

Eden-1

. It takes on a sort of 'Family Man"(The movie-Nicholas Cage) feel, but may end up the same way as the first episode of Super Natural. Some ' Angel' references but not a cross over

Disclaimer- I do not own Super Natural, but I do own a fabulous wardrobe. I'm borrowing Wolfram and Hart from Joss wheden (hope you don't mind) They aren't stationed in L.A. it's a branch office Angel took over , Lindsey is head of Sam's department. 

" Eden? You mean to tell me there is a place called Eden NY" Sam asked more to himself than to Dean "Yes, my boy there is an OZ" Sam only smirked. After the scarecrow fiasco they decided to tell their father they needed a weeks break. So Dean made Sam pack up and they got the hell out of dodge. Sam yawned as he watched the cows, pass, when another animal caught his attention "Hey, stop the car" Dean slammed on the brakes and the Impala screeched in protest " What is it Sam?" he asked with some concern in his voice.

Sam smiled as he got out of the car and walked over to a wooden fence. Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road, and wrinkled his nose as manure found its way to him "Sammy, what are you doing?" AS he walked closer to the fence he saw Sam stroking a horse's neck "Are you kidding me Sam, you made me stop so you could play with a horse?" Sam looked at him with a look of amusement and sadness.

Dean saw the sadness growing and came up with an idea" Stay right there Ill be right back." Sam for once obeyed his brother, he watched as Dean drove the Impala into the driveway and walked towards the door of the large house. Dean plastered on his best smile and knocked on the heavy wooden door. He knocked one more time before the heavy door opened. He went to say something when he noticed the young girl standing in the door way "Hi, can I help you?" before Dean could ask for her parents, he saw Sam up on the dark horse " Um no thanks sorry to have bothered you" the little girl smiled and looked where Dean was " Okay then " was all she said as she closed the door.

Dean walked over to the fence watching his younger brother. Dean leaned up against the fence post and saw how Sam was able to get up on the horse. A raven-haired woman walked over to the fence and smiled at him "You must be Sam's brother" Dean looked at the woman carefully " Yes, I am. Dean Winchester, we are on a road trip going to visit a friend of mine" The woman stared at him making him very uncomfortable "No your not" " What?" Dean asked in a startled voice " You are not on a road trip"

Dean looked at his brother nervously, especially when she smiled at him "Well you aren't hunting anything this week either" he took a few steps back "Who are you?" He asked backing up some more. Sam saw his brother looking uncomfortable, making Sam a little nervous. He slide off the horse and started towards his brother "Dean, you alright?" Sam called.

As Dean turned to face his brother the woman grabbed his hand. She placed her small hands on each side of his face " Do you really want to know what might have been Dean?" Dean tried to pull away, but she leaned in and kissed him, her tongues slipped past his lips and sought out his own tongue. A second later she pulled away and Dean crumpled to the ground in a heap. She bent down to feel his pulse, it was very strong, and Sam came running over and pushed her away from his brother "Sam, he is fine." Sam grabbed the woman by her throat "What did you just do to my brother?" he held her off the ground.

The woman grabbed Sam's jacket and pulled him closer "Want to find out what might have been Sam?" Sam stared at her a moment, he gave her a window of opportunity and she took it, she pulled hi min and kissed him as she did Dean, but Sam closed his arms around her and pulled her closer, his one hand moved up and grabbed a fistful of hair. The woman pulled back and let Sam drop to the ground. She bent down and kissed his cheek, before walking away with the horse, who turned into a dark haired man " Take them both into the spare bedroom. I'll put the car in the garage and call John to tell him I have the boys." The man only nodded and lifted the younger one up first, moment later he lifted up the smaller but heavier of the two.

The woman opened the car down and was met with a strong essence of the older brother in the car " Oh Dean, don't worry I'll take care of your baby" she told him. She started up the car and placed it into the garage. Silently she went into the house to call the girl the brothers were going to visit.

Scene

Sam opened his eyes slowly; he looked to his right and saw a mass of golden blond locks next to him. He propped himself up on an elbow and looked closer at the person next to him. _It couldn't be, could it?_ He asked himself, a second later he got his answer. The person rolled over and kissed his lips, startled for a moment he realized who it was _Jessica_, he began kissing her back, trying to make up for all those lost months with her. He felt the tears start to fall _some things never change. _Jess pulled back from him " Sam, what's wrong?" Sam blinked the tears back "This isn't real" Jess gave him a quizzical look "What, Sam what isn't real?" Sam sat up in the bed, it was the same one from college, and it was the same house. He looked at the calendar next to the bed; it was the same morning Dean came running into the apartment, well snuck into the apartment.

Sam threw back the covers of the bed and stood up " Jess, where is my brother?" Jess gave him a small sad smile; panic filled his thoughts " Jess, where is Dean?" Jess again looked puzzled "Sam, why are you asking me that, you know where he is?" Sam sat down in the chair across from the bed and looked up at her _this wasn't right, none of this was right, where the fuck was his brother?_ Jess seemed to catch something was wrong " Sammy," he winced at that name but let it go "Sam, we can go see him if you really want too?" He whipped his head around to look at her " Yes, of course I want to see him Jess, he is my brother I love him" Now it was Jess's turn to be confused "Okay, I'll call your mom and tell her we are coming to see Dean" " Wait, your calling my mother?" "Yes, Sam what is going on with you?"" Sorry Jess, I think I'm coming down with something. That's all." He watched as Jessica left the bedroom. He looked around the bedroom, there where pictures of his parents.

He looked closer at the pictures, it was Sam, Jess, his dad, and mom, his eyes lingered on his mother, she was beautiful, and he smiled when he saw the dog sitting next to her. His father always liked dogs. He kept looking at the pictures, but there was none of his brother, there was one of a woman, she was very pretty chocolate brown hair, hazel eyes, a little hippy, and short. Sam looked down at his hands and that's when he saw it a gold band on his finger, he was married. He was married to Jessica.

He stood up and went to his closet, opened the door, saw rows of suits and ties, but jeans and a sweatshirts, sneakers. _He was a lawyer?_ He heard Jess come back into the room "You mom said that would be fine if we went over to see Dean, are you sure, you want to after what happened? But before we go do that you have to take Marcus and Jude for your morning run" Sam only nodded " Marcus and Jude, our kids of course" "If you want to call them that, its your turn to let them out of the cages" Jess walked into the bathroom _Cages?_ Sam walked out into the hallway and down the stairs, he saw the cages and a lump formed in his throats " Hey kids, I'm sorry about the cages thing, but don't worry after today no more cages."

AS he rounded the corner, he saw more of the cages and two little stump tail wagging Dogs_; his "kids" were dogs. Hunting dogs it looked like_ the dogs started to whine and jump about their cages " Hey guys, how are you" he asked as he let the dogs out, they hopped and bounced and put a smile of Sam's face. He heard Jess's voice "Um Sam, you are going to get dressed right?" Sam blushed as he realized he was in his T-shirt and boxers "right getting dressed.

Jessica sigh as she looked at the dogs " its okay guys Daddy's just a little off this morning, I'm hoping it is just a sinus problem" she scratched Marcus while Jude sat staring at her. Dean had brought the dogs over before his accident. Jude was a dobie, weighing in at 90 pounds he was all muscle, Marcus was a German short haired pointer weighing in at 70 pounds. Both dogs were very sweet, but since dean was no longer able to take care of the dogs, Jenna brought them to Sam's house.

Sam re-emgered with clothes and his running sneakers on, he looked around for a leash but Jess once more laughed " You do that every morning, you don't need a leash, bye fellas have a good time " Sam opened the front door letting the dogs out first then he stepped out into the sunshine. Sam wasn't use to jogging and he wasn't sure how far he took the dogs so he started out at a slow pace, trying to figure things out.

Jessica watched from the window, she hoped Sam wasn't getting sick not after Dean got sick and then…. She didn't want to think about what happened to Dean. Jessica went to the phone and called her mother-in-law again "Mary, something is very wrong with Sam, I hope it isn't like when Dean got sick. And I can't believe he even wants to see Dean, after he said he didn't want to see his brother the way he was. I know I guess I'll see you in a few then. He took Marcus and Jude out for a run. Bye Mary." Jess hung up the phone and sat in a chair praying that Sam wouldn't collapse like Dean.

Scene

Mary turned and looked at her husband " Sam is coming here to see Dean" John's head snapped up "To what?" " That's what I said, I mean it's a good thing, but remember when the doctors said he wasn't going to ever wake up, Sam said he would rather have Dean die that see him like that". John shrugged nothing his boys did surprise him anymore. Not after what happened to Susan, she burned to a crisp in her home, Dean saw the whole thing and was suspect for sometime. That was ten years ago, he was so convinced it was some evil force that killed her. John sighed; his son one-day just collapsed in Sam's office one day and hasn't woken up yet.

Mary went into Dean's room and smiled, they had hired a person to come in a move his limbs and finger, toes so when he did wake up he could function a little. Mary sat down next to her handsome son, she kissed his cheek, and he was nice and warm, which was a good sign, at least to her. " Dean, honey, Sam is coming to see you" her eyes wandered around the room, Jenna had been there, she left a vase of very fragrant flowers. Mary liked Jenna; Dean met her at Sam's office. Laid on the charm and she was almost putty in his grasp. It took al to of charming before she'd go out with him, then a lot of fighting ensued. If he hadn't collapsed that day, she was sure dean would be married to her. Mary wiped away the tears that trickled down her cheeks " Oh honey I wish you'd wake up". She felt him squeezed her hand, which really meant nothing, unless he opened his eyes up.

And that is all I have for now, I just had the idea tossing around in my head and had to let it out…


	2. Chapter 2

Eden-2

I'm glad that a few of you liked it, I had a good time writing it.

Sam started to huff and puff as his dogs did a little dance around him. as if pleading him to go on _when did he become so out of shape?_ Jude barked at him while Marcus just sat in the ground wagging his little stump of a tail. Sam saw a bench and decided he had to sit down " Just a minutes guys, just let me rest for a second, he closed his eyes _" Sam, where are you? Why am I stuck in the dark?"_ Sam opened his eyes, was he having a vision, isn't that what he does? He shook his head and leaned back into the bench another vision stormed his mind _ "Jess? I'm home . " he said as he climbed up on to his bed and laid down, something dripped onto his face, he looked up and there was Jess, her stomach split open blood dripping down. Sam wait a second before the scream came out, the ceiling burst into flames" Jess, noooo" He heard and felt another person with him pulling him out of the house. _Sam snapped back into reality when Jude jumped into his lap. He stroked the dog's head and looked at the other one Marcus had long decided to lay down on the grass. Sam pushed Jude off his lap " Come on guys lets go home " both dogs barked excitedly as they jogged on home.

The dogs barreled into the house, barking and fighting until Jess came out of the kitchen "Hey guys, what is my rule about playing in the house" Marcus looked at Jude and went to get a pull toy" Thank you" she laughed as she watched the dogs quietly playing. She looked over as her husband came into the house "Wow, you look beat, what happened?" Sam felt beat, he made a mental note to get back into shape as much as he could " "I'm going to go take a shower and then grab some breakfast, then we can go see Dean" " Um you aren't going into work?" Sam stopped in his tracks " Work? right I should probably call them huh?" Jessica shook her head "No, you told me yesterday you had a huge client coming in today, after the meeting you can go see your brother, I don't want you loosing another client and having Lindsey calling me". Sam only nodded his head and wandered back up the stairs.

Once back in his room, he heard Jess say she was going to work for a few hours and when they got home, they would go see his brother. Sam let out a sigh of relief as he heard her leave the house; he heard the dogs still playing and smiled. Sam looked around the room for a business card "Samuel Winchester -attorney at Wolfram&Hart. He saw the phone number and dialed it "Lindsey please" he heard the receptionist hook up the call "Lindsey McDonald " "Lindsey, hi its Sam" Lindsey let out a string of compliments "Thank you sir, anyway I have had something come up, that client today I'm afraid I won't be able to take care of him today." Sam listened as his boss had no problem taking over the case "Actually, I think I'm going to need some personal time, a week. " Lindsey granted him family time to spend with his brother "Thank you, I'll be in next week ready to go." Sam laid the phone down, now to search for clues as too what happened to Dean.

An hour later and Sam still didn't find any reason for his brother to be in a coma. In frustration he sighed as his cell phone rang "Hello, hey Jess, no things are good" he hated to lie to her but he had to know what the hell was going on" No, I'm almost done, not a problem take your time and drive careful. Yeah, honey I have to go. I love you too bye" Sam tossed his cell down next to him. He went back down stairs and wandered into the den, there sitting on the desk was a computer "Yes" he said to himself as he sat in front of it. This had to have some answers for him. He had found a file folder with Dean's name on it, just as he was about to open it the dogs were going crazy in the house.

Sam got up and looked out a window; the woman that was in the photo with his family was walking up his steps. He watched as the dogs danced happily at the door, Sam tried to restrain them "No, get back for a second " Sam opened the door " Hi, Sam, just here to pick up my boy for the afternoon" " Right, how are you?" the woman blushed a little " Well I'm not sure, I heard you were going to see your brother, which you swore that you'd never do again. Your mom said you are acting all weird. Sam what's going on?" Finally someone wanted to know what was going on" Come in" he moved away from the door, Jenna walked into the house as Sam closed the door.

He offered Jenna a drink " Listen, I don't think I belong here" Jenna gave him a strange look " What, Sam what are you talking about. Oh my god, your not leaving Jessica are you?" Sam looked at her with an alarmed glance "What no. What do you remember before my brother went into the coma?" Jenna had a sad look come over her face" Dean, swore up and down that something killed Cassie, he was trying to find out what. Sam it was like he had gone nuts" Sam listened as Jenna told Sam everything she remembered about Dean "I met him while playing pool, you were there, I almost beat him. And we were together ever since. I thought he got over Cassie and then he got a call and he just went down hill." Sam stared out the window as he listened to her story " Why do you ask Sam. I mean you knew everything that happened." Sam turned to face her " Sam, what's wrong, you look like this is thew first time you are hearing this." " Nothing, I just thought maybe there was something missing. So where are you taking the boys?" " Just out, I'll see you later Sam" she gave him an odd look as she left the house.

Sam sank down in the chair in frustration, why wasn't anyone being honest with him about Dean. He closed his eyes to see if maybe he could get another vision. Nothing, not a blip. Sam went back to the computer and looked up their names on the google web page. He sat in shook as he saw Dean's picture come up and a long article how local man has a mental break down before falling into a deep coma. Sam read and re read the article, this didn't sound like his brother at all. What the hell was going on? The Impala, where was the Impala? He would find answers in the older car. He picked up the phone and dialed his mother's number and she answered " Hello?" Sam paused a moment before he said anything " Mom?" "Oh Sammy, I'm so glad that you are going to come to see Dean. " Sam smiled as he listened to her gush over them "Mom, listen, do we still have a 1967 black Impala?" He heard her laugh on the other line " of course, like your father would get rid of Dean's car. Honey why aren't you at work?" " I just came in the house. Jess is going to be late so I'll just tinker around the house until she gets home " Mary laughed "Nonsense, come on over I'll make your favorite for dinner" " okay " _she knows my favorite?_ He heard the phone go dead .Sam ran up the stairs to see if he could find an address for his parent's house.

Scene

John had heard Mary talking to their other son "Sammy, coming over today?" " Yes, but he did ask me the strangest question. If you still had Dean's car." John looked out the window, _he is getting to close_ as he turned around he smiled at his wife " Maybe it's the stress of his job." Jenna walked around the corner "how is Dean, today?" Mary smiled sadly "Still the same, honey its been a few years I'm thinking its time to move on" Jenna wasn't ready to move on yet, there was always a hope that Dean would wake up" Mary, I love your son and I'll wait until the end of the world for your son to wake up". John chuckled as he watched the younger woman walk up the stairs and the dogs followed her " I guess she told you" Mary threw a towel at him " Oh shut up John". John went into the living room as Mary went about looking for the ingredients to make Sam's favorite.

Jenna opened the door to Dean's room; both dogs took their spots on the bed. Jenna crawled on top of the bed as well and started to tell him how Sam was coming to see him, and that she still loved him and was still waiting for him to wake up. She felt a chill go through her and decided to climb under the covers with him. Shortly after she fell asleep, never noticing a dark figure walking into the bed room and staring at Dean, it reached out a hand and brushed it against his cheek, then left as quickly as it arrived.

An hour later Sam was standing on his parents front porch, he called Jess and told her to meet him there. He knocked on the front door and was greeted by his mother. He was in awe at the sight of her, shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, a warm smile "Sam why on earth are you knocking on the door? Get in here" Sam only shrugged and allowed himself to be ushered into the house. He took of his jacket and placed it on the back of a chair " Hey Dad" John smiled at his son as he went past him. Mary took his hand and led him up the stairs to Dean's room; he heard a dog growl and knew that it had to be one of his dogs.

Mary opened the door and Sam stepped inside and looked around the room. His eyes landed on the bed, was Dean lay. Sam walked over, he was still the same good looking Dean, the same guy who at any moment could sit up and ask him why it took him so damn long to find him. Sam sat on the side of the bed and saw Jenna sleeping on the other side of him. Sam smiled as he saw her head snuggle closer to his shoulder. Mary went to wake her but Sam stopped his mom "no, its okay leave her there" Mary nodded and left the bedroom. Her boys, her two beautiful boys under the same roof, she just wished Dean would wake up.

Sam got off the bed and pulled up the wicker chair "I know why you won't wake up, dude you are surrounded by wicker" Sam touched his hand and held it in his own. He squeezed his hand letting Dean know his little brother was there " Hey Dean, its Sam.mmy, I'm here so you can wake up now and we can figure out what is going on." Sam stared at his brother, and then tears threatened to spring from his eyes.

Okay I'm taking a break I hope more people check this out and enjoy it…


	3. Chapter 3

Eden-3

Again I have to thank my sister for helping me out so I wouldn't be silenced. She is doing her own M rating story I think so keep an eye out.

Thank you for the reviews that you kind people have sent. Now on with the show

Disclaimer- not mine.

A/N - maybe short this time sorry…

Sam held onto his brother's hand and silently willed him to wake up. He saw Jenna stir and open her eyes "Hey Sam, how long have I been asleep?" Sam smiled at her " only a few minutes as far as I tell" " Mmm, I have to get home and feed these guys I'll have them back to you Monday" she touched his arm as she walked by _"Dean, I promise I'll find a way to help you, you just have to be patient" " Jenna, I have to get out of here, please don't leave, you are the only one that has gotten through, where is Sammy, why won't he come help me". Jenna 's tears fell through her closed eyes "Dean, you have to try, I can't just snap my fingers and wake you up, you have to put forth an effort. Sam is coming today to see you" Dean smiled " my brother, is coming? " Jenna kissed his cheek " Dean, I have to go, I'll be back very soon though, please wake up I miss you"_ Sam turned to look at Jenna but she was already gone.

" Dean, if you can hear me, you have t let me know. Dean, we aren't in the right lives, Mom is alive and Dad, well. Dad smiled at me " Sam noticed Dean's lips twitch "Yeah, it isn't funny, it freaked me out. Dean, whereever you are, it can't be better than here. We can figure out what is going on. Maybe we were killed and now are with mom and dad and Jess, yep even Jess is alive." Sam sat back in the chair, just watching his brother, how did this happen, when did this happen, a better question was why did this happen? Sam thought he'd close his eyes just for a few minutes, but he fell asleep.

Dean looked at his sleeping brother " Well what a fine mess we have gotten ourselves into this time. First we have to find a way to wake me up" Dean looked over at his body, at least he was still good looking. He looked at the flowers than Jenna brought" Maybe those are keeping me asleep" he walked closer to them and tried to smell them, this sucks " He tried to pick up the vase but his hand went right through the vase " Oh My God I'm Dead! " he looked back over at himself then at Sam " Sammy, wake up I'm dead, dead, Sammy Sam! Sam!" Dean looked frantically around trying to figure out how to get back inside his body. He walked over to Sam and tried to kick him, his foot went right through him. Dean leaned against the wall and tried to accept that he was dead. He slides down the wall and looked over at his brother, he'd have no one looking out for him any more. Dean wouldn't be able to pick on him any more, couldn't mess with him anymore. Slowly one by one the tears formed in his eyes. He looked once more up at his brother and let the tears fall.

That's all I have for now, maybe more this afternoon. You wanted Dean action there it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Eden -4

Sam picked up what Jenna said to Dean that's all, since he has the shinning and all. Dean will find away to get back to his brother.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything off of this show, but Eric, you might want to keep Jeff Morgan from sharing his acting love.

Sam woke up in time to notice that it was starting to get dark out side, he heard his mother and dad down stairs talking to another female voice, must be Jessica. They probably were talking about how Sam has finally snapped. Truth was Sam was starting to wonder that himself, this was so crazy how did he and Dean end up here? Why was Dean in a coma and why was the conversation Jenna had with Dean playing over and over in his head? Sam heard his mother coming up the stairs, he better act like a sane person for Dean's sake.

Mary opened the bedroom door to Dean's room; Sam was just saying good bye to his brother. Dean watched as Sam turned to leave him there "Sam, where are you going, come on don't leave me here!" he begged. Sam turned to look at Dean, why he wasn't sure, it was like a voice in his mind told him too." Dean?" he felt his mother pulling gently away from Dean "Come on hon I made your favorite and Jessica is here". Sam allowed himself to be maneuvered down the stairs, but his mind was still on why he felt like Dean was calling out too him.

Dean meanwhile was trying to figure out what happened to his soul, he heard the door creak open. It was a woman with big dark eyes; she looked around the room then left closing the door. _That girl_ Dean remembered her, but he wasn't sure from where. He had to get out of here. Back into his body and out of this place, he didn't care if his whole family was alive it was wrong. Dean walked over to his body and finally thought of something " I wonder if I climb back into my body, if I could then wake up" he said out loud, since no one would hear him anyway.

Dean took another look at his face " Getting ready for Daddy to come home " he hopped up onto the bed and began lining his soul body and his regular body up. He lay back down and felt a tingling move through his body. Dean opened his eyes; his real eyes and excitement filled his being. He tried to lift his hand and did it with no problems, he smiled. Now all he had to do was get down the stairs which, might be harder than he thought.

Downstairs Sam was trying to act as normal as he could, but he wasn't sure how he'd act if he weren't the Sam that lived here. Jessica was rambling on about how excited she was about starting a family. Sam only had raised his eyebrow " Really?" came out of his mouth before he could stop it. It was like as if he said he worshipped Satan, which right now might have been a better choice of words " Sam, I thought yesterday you were all for having a large family?" Sam corrected himself quickly " I was, I mean I am, sorry it's just hard to see my brother the way he is…" " Alive?" a familiar voice came from behind him. His mother all just about passed out, his father pushed back his chair "Dean' and moved over to his side to help him to a chair " Dean" Sam whispered. Dean let his father help him over to a chair, getting to move his limbs was not that hard but it was the being tired from it that was, his family must have had a therapist come in to move his parts.

Once he was sitting in the chair he gave that famous Dean smile "Hey Sammy, you looked surprised to see me up and moving around" " No I'm just glad that you are " Jessica was the only one who hadn't had a reaction to Dean, her eyes kind of glazed over " Jessica, you okay over there?" she smiled sweetly "Yes, I'm just stunned is all, I should call Jenna and let her know you woke up excuse me". Dean watched as the woman left the kitchen table. Mary looked at her sons who were together again thew way it was suppose to be "Dean, are you hungry, I can make you plate?" Before Dean could nod, his father broke in "Maybe we should take you to the hospital, to make sure you are okay" Dean balked at the idea "No hospital's, I'm fine, just a little sore, stiff tired and hungry. Thanks to you and mom for keeping me limber all this time. I'll be able to go back to training in no time." Sam gave him a warning look " Training?" his father asked " training for what?" Sam piped up "His dogs training with his dogs dad, he um was doing this tracking thing with them."

Dean looked baffled but went a long with Sam" Yes, I'm teaching them how to track rats, big rats, where are my dogs" he asked hoping they weren't small little rat dogs. Jessica walked back into the living room " They are with Jenna, she will be over tomorrow to take you home. Speaking of home Sam, don't you think we should be going?" The whole family looked at her funny " well I'm sure dean's tired from his coma and Sam has to finish up in court, Lindsay called this afternoon. He said to make sure you call him tomorrow about the case."

Sam knew he was so busted "Jess, I'll be home in a little bit. Why don't you go home? We brought two cars." Mary started to clear the dishes with John's help, poor Dean was stuck to watch the fight uncurl. " Sam, what is wrong with you, you got up today like you where a different person almost. You called off of work, I bring up kids, and you are like freaking out. What is going on, then you want to see Dean, when you have refused to in the past." " Jess just go home." Sam sighed. Jessica huffed as she grabbed her purse and keys then stormed out of the house. Sam shook his head " She used too do that all the time " Dean lean forward in the chair "Dude, where are we?" Sam shrugged "I don't know."

Okay I have to work on other ones but I'll be back to this one soon….


	5. Chapter 5

Eden- 5

Sorry it has taken me so long to update this I got side tracked by Sam and that Rockin' bod!

Disclaimer- I don't own them, but I'd like a body like Sam's

Dean sat there soaking up the attention he was getting from his parents then like a light turning on he looked out the window "My car!' he exclaimed. He wished he could bolt out of the seat, but after waking up from a coma he was moving very slowly. Sam watched with amusement as Dean hobbled out the front door and to the garage where his car was. John looked at his younger son "Why is he so excited about his car, he told me he wanted to get a newer car, before the accident." Sam got up and followed his brother "I'll go ask him Dad" Sam pranced out the door and to the garage.

He stepped inside to see Dean opening the doors and sitting inside" Ah, hey my beautiful car, I've missed you". Dean hand his callused hands over the smooth dashboard " I think this is illegal in all the states Dean, you illness with your car" " Shut it Sammy, I've been in a coma and my car has been here collecting…a nice shiny, glossy finish, Sam you do care about the old girl". Sam threw his hands up in protest " Whoa, Dean. I'm thinking I'm not the one who took care of your '_Baby_' I love you man but not that much." Dean only gave his brother a dirty look and looked past him to the very pretty woman behind his brother" Ask that woman behind you" Sam turned around and saw Jenna " Hey, look who woke up" Sam started.

Jenna walked into the garage; she looked a little unsure of herself as she got closer " I'm glad you woke up." Sam stepped aside so she could get closer. Dean studied the young woman with a curiosity" I know you" she smiled at him "Well that's a good thing, So how are you feeling?" Dean looked at his brother "I'm okay, so far, not real problems I can think of." Jenna leaned against his car and Dean almost said something but Sam stopped him "Dude, dad wants to know why, you are so gun ho about this car, when you are trashing it to get a new one" Sam almost laughed at his brother from the look on Dean's face "Man, that isn't even cool". Jenna noticed his color faded away a little when Sam told him about the car. Dean got out of the car and closed the door " Shall we got back into the house?" Sam led the way until Dean placed a hand on him " Can I talk to you out here for a minute?" Jenna stopped and look at the to of them" I'll be in the house." They both nodded at her and made sure she went in then Dean walked down to the end of the driveway.

Sam stopped next to him " Man, where the hell are, this is crazy world. Mom, mom is alive, Jessica. Dad is getting along with you. Sam we have to get out of here." Sam looked at his brother with a little sadness in his eyes "Dean, I have no idea, where we are, but what is the hurry to leave, wouldn't you want to spend a little time with mom?" Dean's jaw twitched at the mention of his mother "So your saying you want to stay here, and spend time with the deceased." Dean had the frown he was famous for " Dean, I don't mean hang out and spend every waking moment with them, but you knew mom. I never got to know her. There is so much I haven't said to Jess. You have a great woman yourself and two awesome dogs. I can quit work and go find out where we are." Dean bowed his head and looked at the ground all right, I'll give you a few days to get this al lout of your system. Then we find a way to get the hell out of here." Sam nodded in agreement "Well I better get home to Jess before she really looses it." Dean smiled at his brother " Yeah, you do that and for once get laid huh?" Sam threw him a look and got into his car, waved and pulled out of his family's driveway.

Dean shook his head and looked at the large house that stood behind him. He was more than happy to be wake and alive for that matter. What bugged him was not knowing where he was, what world did he wake up in, was this hell, cuz he knew he wasn't going to heaven. He saw a shorter figure in the doorway, but looked in another direction, which was the pretty girl that seemed to know him very well and why when she walked over to him did he feel warm and fuzzy. Dean walked towards the porch and sat the top step looking at the sun setting.

He wasn't sure how much time passed since he was sitting there, but he knew someone had come out to sit beside him "I don't belong here" he said in general out loud. A head came to rest on his shoulder " Don't be to sure Dean, you have a lot of people who love you here, it would be a shame if you were still in that coma." Dean turned to face Jenna " Yeah it would. Would you be one of the people, who love me?" she smiled _pretty smile_ " Yes and the boys love you, they are going to be so excited when they see you. So lover are you coming home or you staying at mommies " she teased.

Dean stood up " I'm going home with you, but first let me go say goodbye to my Mom and get the keys to my car." Jenna looked at him strangely " What about, your dad?" " What about him?" "Dean, you said you wanted to say goodbye to you mom, but not your dad" Dean back stepped quickly "I meant him too" Jenna gave him a hug "That's better I know you have a hard time with him, but he loves you Dean. Come on I'll even walk in with you." She stood up and offered him her hand; Dean took it as he stood up. They went inside said their good-byes, Dean got his car keys and went out to the Impala, the roared to life and he let it purr down to a soft idle before pulling out of the driveway. He certainly hoped once Sam found a way out that he'd want to take it.

There you go…


	6. Chapter 6

**Eden-6 **

I know I haven't updated this in a long time but I'm going to try before my vacation. I hope I can still get into the mode of this. Maybe I'll update full circle too. I am bringing a notebook with me to write on my vacation.

**Back in the real world**-

John pulled his truck into Mira's driveway. He cut the engine but was still sitting there like he was deciding what to do. He had asked Mira to show the boys what kind of life they would have had, knowing that even if Mary hadn't died that something would of still happened. So now it wasn't by chance that Sam asked Dean to stop at this house.

John opened the car door and was careful not to slam the door, remembering what Mira said that any loud noise could disrupt the Boys State. He walked up the front steps carefully and smiled when he saw the ebony horse running in the pasture. _You would think, Sam would have found it strange that there was only one horse in the huge paddock._

John looked through the windows and saw Mira waling towards the door. He backed away before she could accuse him of snooping.

The door opened and you could sense the magical power just flowing from the house. John stood in the doorway, letting the energy roll over him. Mira motioned for him to come in, a small girl walked over and took his jacket from him, and gave him the same smile.

" John, I wasn't sure if you would come here or not. Since, your boys have called you and you've ignored them."

"Mira, it isn't nice to poke Cichild father with its kids around you should know that".

" Touch'e John, you wouldn't want to fight here and disturb your boys though now would you. "

" Speaking of my boys…." John raised an eyebrow. Mira smiled " They are upstairs in the spare bedrooms. You can go see them if you like." Mira opened her hand and a champagne glass appeared, with it filled. She took a sip out of the glass and motioned for John to follow her.

John was going to say something to her about drinking before noon, but stopped him. He knew she could kill him by just thinking it. She opened a door to the spare bedroom and stepped aside, letting John walk in and see his boys. He looked back a Mira

" Can I talk to them?"

She nodded" Just don't say anything that could confirm their suspicions."

Before John could ask she answered him" They both know something is going on, Sam more than Dean, but Sam is more receptive to the idea the alternate lifestyle, Dean however is very antsy to get out of there, but Sam convinced him to stay a little while longer."

John smiled to himself of course Dean would know something was wrong, and try to get out of it. Just like it didn't surprise him Sam wanted to stay a little while longer with his mother and Jess still alive. Then again he couldn't blame him either. He didn't hear Mira leave but could feel it.

John went closer to his boys, ran his finger over Dean's cheekbones, and moved Sam's hair out of the way. He sat between his boys in the plush chair and closed his eyes, just for a little while.

Mira closed the door when she left. She smiled when she saw John sitting in between the two handsome boys. He couldn't influence them right now they were too busy the world Mira created for the m. the out come would be the same, she couldn't change that, even if she wanted too.

Mira sighed as she went down stairs thinking about how she had met John. She had placed a curse on a graveyard to protest the ghostly family, when John and his son Dean, came to salt and burn Mr. Myers bones. There was a small scuffle between the raven-haired woman and the Winchesters, needless to say whom won out, but got the threat from the Winchesters. It wasn't too long ago when John told her about Sam and his constant whining about a normal life.

It was hen Mira made John and offer, give her a few days to prove to him and Dean, that no matter what their family is marked by the demon. John agreed only in hopes of taming his youngest son. Mira smiled as she went into the kitchen, it was good to be queen, once in a while.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the crazy world **

Sam sat in his car staring at the house that he and Jess lived in, he was kind of afraid of the wrath of Jess. He knew, saying he wasn't ready for kids, upset Jess. He had to try and wrap his head around what kind of person he was in this life. He saw one of his business cards sticking out of the ashtray. _Wolfram and Hart_ -Lindsay Macdonald. Sam smiled, if anyone knew what was going on maybe he would. Sam planned on calling him in the morning. Right now he had to calm down the beast inside.

Sam opened the car door and headed up the sidewalk. He opened the front door and waited to be greeted by the dogs, then remembered that Jenna took the dogs home with her. Dean would be in heaven; he had wanted a dog for so long, now he had two. The house lights were on and for that he was thankful, but it was still to quiet.

" Jess? " Sam called out, hoping that he wasn't going to find her pinned to the ceiling like last time.

" Jess?"

Sam went to every room in the house still not finding her, he started to panic and pulled out his cell phone call his brother. Something stopped him; a small glow in the dining room caught his eye. Sam lowered the cell and walked slowly to the dinning room. A smiled crawled across his face when he saw the dinning room, luminated with candlesticks. Jess was in a light blue silk nightgown, sitting on the table, reading a book, with a glass of wine next to her.

She smiled as she looked up" took you long enough to come to you senses Sam. " She placed the book down and pickled up the glass of wine and took a small sip, then placed it back down. A sly grin came over her face.

" What?" Sam asked uneasily suddenly get a bad feeling.

" Nothing, can a wife just look all pretty for her husband…?" Jess teased " Besides, I was hoping this would change your mind on having kids."

Sam moved in closing the gap between them.

" About that little out burst at my mom's house. I'm sorry, I do want to have kids with you. In fact lots of them."

He took the book out of her hands and placed it next to her, he wrapped his arms around her small frame and looked into her eyes.

" But Sam sometimes we don't always get what we want now do we?"

Sam's eyes flew to hers, reaching her face for the meaning behind her statement. He couldn't find any.

" Jess, I love you so much, that will never change." He kissed her soft lips. As he opened his eyes, he saw the dark shadow. Sam stepped back, he reached for Jess's arm but it was too late, right before his eyes Jess was lifted to the ceiling, her stomach slashed side to side, and the screams filled the air, mostly Sam's screams as the ceiling started on fire.

He didn't know what to do; it was like he was reliving that god awful night. . Sam wanted to jump onto the table, but something, … no, no someone was holding him back. He resisted, but who ever it was behind him was pulling him out of the room. Sam looked over his shoulder, it was his brother, and Dean was pulling him back. Sam pulled away from him and punched his jaw to get him to let go.

" You, you're the reason I couldn't save her" Sam screamed at his brother, through the roaring flames.

" Sam, come on we really have to get out of here, Jess is Dead, she has been for a year or so now. "

Just as he flames started, they stopped. As the words slowly sunk into Sam's head. His brother was right Jess was dead, but Dean was the reason, he could have saved her. _How id Dean not beat himself up every day about it. Dean took him from the house, away from saving her. Away from Jess_.

Sam looked at his brother and hatred boiled once more through his veins.

" How do you live with yourself Dean, knowing that if you would have never came to got me, she would never have died. How does it not eat you up alive, knowing that I could of saved her, but you, you had to come get me to find fuckin Dad! " Sam rallied on, now with the flames gone and his heart ripped out one more time.

" All this time I've been blaming myself, not you. Blaming myself that I couldn't save Jess, where in all reality of it, you stopped me. You selfish bastard, stop me from living the life I always wanted ". Once more he lashed out and clocked his brother.

And Dean just took it. He didn't strike back at his brother; he loved his brother too much to let anything he said to Dean. No matter what Sam was accusing him of, it didn't really bother him, until he said.

" Maybe Mom's death was your fault as well. That room use to be yours, you saw the demon Dean, you never even screamed for god's sake. Dad was the one who found you there watching the flames licking at her. All this time I blamed myself. I never really noticed that people die whenever you're around. Oh yeah what did happen to Aunt Katie, it wasn't that bad of a car accident. You lived didn't you." Sam screamed at him.

Dean was known to take a lot of crap, but Sam blaming him for his mother and Aunt Katie's death was the limit. Dean launches at his brother, throwing him off of his feet and they landed on the carpeted floor with a loud thud. Dean leaning over his brother, his normally hazel eyes a now fiery green.

" I was fuckin four, you bastard, four. As for Aunt Katie, I loved that blessed woman, like mom, the deer was a buck, his point on his antlers went threw her throat, and eyes ball Sam. That was not my fault. You know, maybe you'll be next".

Dean was so enraged that he punched his brother in the cheek then stormed out of the house. Slamming the door behind him. Sam stood up and went into the dinning room, looking for Jess's charred body, but there wasn't any. It was like it never happened.

A picture in the corner caught his eyes. It was a beach picture, he and Dean were there, but the woman next to Sam wasn't Jess. Sam picked up the picture and took a closer look at it. She was a lot shorter, had big brown eyes and short choppy blond hair.

" Oh my god" he breathed,

It was Meg!

Okay I'm going to stop this chapter right here but start over in a few moments. I hope you like the new twist. Only a few more tragedies then they can get back to their real lives and fix their guilt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eden-7**

I thought throwing a few fighting words in here would pep things up. They needed it; no Meg is a demon, not yet she is just a sweet girl who Sam fell in love with…

Dean's pain is on the way.

Disclaimer- this is because I keep mentioning a character from Angel. Lindsay Macdonald. He is not mine in any way shape or form. But Christian are more than welcomes to come plan at my country bar anytime… Oh Yea I don't own SN either

Dean, was still fired up from the fight with his brother, how could he blame him for their mother's death. _He was only four, what the hell is a four-year-old going to do to a demon?_ Dean flung open his front door by his dogs, which were crazy hyper right now. Dean didn't have the patients to deal with the dogs so he ignored them.

Jenna noticed something was wrong with Dean and decided to let the dogs out the back door before attempting to talk to Dean. She heard the sound of a beer can opening. She sighed, she thought dean said he wasn't going to have a beer after coming home all fired up. Jenna walked back into the kitchen were he was sitting at the kitchen table. Just staring at the can. Jenna walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, before sitting down. She knew something happened, but didn't want to pressure him in to telling her.

" My brother hates me" he said flatly as lifted up his beer and took a long sip. He placed it back down but refused to look at Jenna. Jenna ran her fingers along his arm.

" Sam, doesn't hate you Dean. "

" Yes, he does, he blames for Jessica's death…."

" That wasn't your fault, Dean, you went in to pull Sam out of the house. The fire killed Jess a year ago. He has to move past this." Jenna told him kissing his cheek. She started to stand up, when she reached over for his beer. His hand covered hers.

" What are you doing?"

"Just like you have to get over this, " she said shaking the beer can.

" Again, what are you doing?" he asked a little more annoyed than the first time.

" Dean, Jace is upstairs sleeping, I don't think you want to wake him up stumbling up the stairs".

A flash of confusion filled Dean's face, he tried to mask it. But it was too late, Jenna saw it. "Your son Jace, remember him?"

Dean tried not to give her a blank stare " Of course I remember him. Jenna, what is the problem with you?"

" Well, I know you had a fight with Sam, you just woke out of your coma, I understand your brain is fried, I get it. But damn it Dean. The old Dean would have been all hands with me. You barely even look at me."

Jenna started to back way from Dean, until he caught her belt loop with his hands, stopping her from leaving his side. He pulled a little to move her back. Jenna stopped back a few feet and looked down at him.

" What" she huffed?

Dean stood up, pulled the beer can out of her hand and finished drinking it. He placed it on the table. He took Jenna by the hand and walked her a few feet from a wall. He pushed her slowly back until she was pressed against it. He looked down into her brown eyes and realized just how pretty she was. As he started to lean in for his "first kiss " his cell rang. He looked down at his pocket and back up at Jenna. It was Sam, but right now he was too pissed at Sam to answer.

He pressed himself against Jenna "Where was I?" next a child's cry interuptted them. Jenna laughed " Getting Jace." She pointed towards the stairs. Dean hung his head, but when he lifted it back up she had walked out of the room. Dean sighs and turned towards the stairs. Dean stopped on the top stair _didn't she say something while I was asleep about having a baby._ He looked at the calendar on the wall, 2007. It had to be a time wrinkle they were in.

It wasn't hard to find Jace's room; he pushed the door open and saw a bright-eyed little boy standing in his crib. The biggest smile he had ever seen was on the little boy's face. As Dean walked closer the little boy laughed with delight.

" I am going to guess you are Jace, and you know who I am right. So big man what is with all the tears."

The boy couldn't be more than a year old. Dean lifted the little boy up and instantly knew what the problem was. He scrunched up his nose, changing a diaper was almost second nature to him, but it didn't mean he had to like it. After, cleaning Jace, up he carried him over to the chair sitting, by a bunch of books. Dean sat him on his lap and began having a little chat with him.

" Look, I'm sure you're a very sweet kid. But I haven't the slightest idea, which you are. The little boy looked up at him eagerly listening to every word.

" I want you to listen to me, okay. There are things in this world that no one ever pays attention too, it's safer that way. I was going tell you all about them but know you what lets not go there. How about I read to you instead?" Jace gurgled happily as he sat in his father's lap. As dean read to him, Dean started thinking _maybe Sam is right would it be that bad to have a normal life._

Jenna was on her way to bed, when she peeked in the room, she smiled as she saw Dean and Jace sitting together. She closed the bedroom door and went to go to her room. For the evening.

Okay that is it, I'm not sure what else to update right now. Have a great weekend!


End file.
